CPL.nm/ESB archive
2010 State Elections Strategy Here we can discuss who will run for which post. Every member is free to choose if and where he/she will make his/her candidature. This outline is simply to integrate our single efforts and to be able to support each other to the fullest. * Kings: Yuri Medvedev (gov) & Alyssa C. Red (dep) * Sylvania: Philip Bradly-Lashawn (gov) * Seven: Jon Johnson (gov) * Clymene: - * Oceana: - Our official adversaries aren't definitively known just yet. For an idea who runs where you can always check this page. :@Bastard Royale: you where going to run somewhere too so feel free to pick your spot. :@Censuree: It would be nice if we could try to run for a third state too, could I tempt you? : 06:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I made a change in agreement with Jon and miss Red. 12:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Campaign Here we can ad material for our campaigning. If you have posters, slogans or anything else that might spread the word you can discuss it with your fellow members. * Slogan for the Seven campaign: We Are Many (by Jon Johnson) - lifted from the great communist poet Pablo Neruda to refers to our open image and diverse characteristics. * Slogan for the Kings campaign: Can't Build Without The Tools (by Yuri Medvedev) - refers to the decisive role of the candidates in the construction of a better Kings. * Slogan for the Sylvania campaign: I believe in you, Sylvanians, do you believe in me? - refers to the ideology of the party and candidate Bradly-Lashawn. Great, things are really falling into place! 14:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Image:The_tools_poster.jpg| Kings campaign poster Image:Communist_waving_flag.jpg| He supports every election :) Image:CPL_speech.jpg| We held a press conference Image:CPL_rally.jpg| And a rally too! Song Don't you guys think we need a campaign song? It is something American governors tend to do and seems like a lot of fun. Any suggestions? 11:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Bella Ciao maybe? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe we could use an existing song that was not meant to be used that way? 11:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::You mean 'society'-like JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually more like 'Born In The USA (Reagan's version)'-like. 06:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::You know the story of the song? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 07:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Who doesn't? An interesting figure that Reagan, especially his economic policy of which you probably know everything. 07:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You mean of course the reagonomics :p. I know it all my friend, I like star wars though :D JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Star Wars sucked. I mean nukes in space sounds very, very aggressive. Even according to Cold War standards. But who cares, it failed and costed a lot of money to US tax payers. 10:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I wans't talking about the plan, i was referring to the movies :D JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, right. Sorry, my mistake. The movies are interesting because they are of importance to popular culture, I don't really like them though. 10:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Heaven't seen them JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:42, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I found a nice song that goes well with our campaign for Kings: What's wrong with being overrated? 10:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was thinking about this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LxC3M-Yngs JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't see the link with the campaign, or are you going to distribute free mojito's and pina colada's? 10:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's something else then bread and milk, i'm borred of that :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Guys, I was being serious about this. Having a good song would be awesome. 10:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::True, but finding one isn't too easy. 13:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Perhaps one of those socially engaged folk songs about mining or so? You could put on new lyrics, but many will recognize the song and think "ah, social movement stuff". 13:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::What about Wake up everybody-John Legend :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds usable, we don't even need to alter the lyrics. 13:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Check out this: IT IS A GOLDMINE: http://debs.indstate.edu/k41s63_1902c2.pdf :::Wonderful, we'll need to check how those sound some time. Most of it will however turn out to be fool's gold. 13:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Be honest: you we cheering when you saw it :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::True. Absolutely true. 13:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The marsailaise is in JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah oui, contre nous de la tyrannie et tous cela. 13:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Where's the brabansonne JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Most are old, crappy songs like I expected. Nothing to go with our youthful image. 13:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I like it, it has some intellect-of-the-age-feeling JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I fancy that Pete Seeger song Dimi made us listen too, 'Which Side Are You On?' 05:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::If old, crappy songs is what you guys fancy may I suggest Great Balls of Fire ''as our official campaign song? Or John Denver's ''Thank God I'm a Country Boy? BastardRoyale 09:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I read somewhere: Revolution by the beatles, what is wrong with the song? Olaf Engelund 14:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nothing at all. I think it would fit the Seven campaign perfectly. What about you Jon? 15:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I hope yes Olaf Engelund 15:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Strategy This board has been set up to discuss strategy. I do not know in which states our members own houses, but shall we make an inventarisation here? So that we know who is running in which state, in which state we have supporters and for whom we must vote? I noticed for example I was unable to vote for Yuri or Alyssa because I have no residence in Kings, unable to vote in Oceana because no socialists are running and could only vote for Johnson. I call upon our members to take a look at the list of citizens and see where they own residences and can vote. Then look for your comrades and cast those votes! BastardRoyale 09:37, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say the golden rule is 'vote for fellow comrades if you can'. If you have to vote in a state where we aren't in the running than you can vote for the person you deem best. Most likely that will be a progressive candidate. 14:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The only thing that counts is winning. By the success of our members our party will be judged. Voting closes October 18, the 20th the governors are inaugurated. That should be our governors on the stage, our people in all the high position, our names the people talk about, our members in the spotlight. The campaign is going disastrous, you and Alyssa were the golden couple and now she quit, I am losing, Ferenc is losing. What is your view on this, how could we turn the tide and be victorious as we ought to be? BastardRoyale 08:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The biggest problem is our lack of support. I think we succeed in grasping about one out of three votes but the division over the states and candidates weakens us. In Kings for example, we can easily elect one person but if we have to divide our votes the competition gets harder. 13:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::The United States had the same trouble in their early days in the presidential elections. Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr were on the same ticket in the 1800 elections, and they both received 73 electoral votes. Eventually, the House had to interfere and chose Jefferson over Burr (good choice, btw). This event is now known as the "Revolution of 1800". Wikipedia explains: :::::The election exposed one of the flaws in the original Constitution. Members of the Electoral College could only vote for President; each elector could vote for two candidates, and the Vice President was the person who received the second largest number of votes during the election. The Republicans had planned for one of the electors to abstain from casting his second vote for Aaron Burr, which would have led to Jefferson receiving one electoral vote more than Burr. The plan, however, was bungled, resulting in a tied electoral vote between Jefferson and Burr. ::::By 1804, the issue was resolved for future elections. The Twelfth Amendment ruled that people had to choose a President and a Vice President with two different votes. Perhaps Lovia should consider this too. 13:41, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::That would make it easier but it isn't really needed. I do not believe we need all offices for the party. If BR becomes deputy in Sylvania (which happens according to the current votes given) he will do a great job in 'critically assisting' Martha. The way I see it diversion = pluralism = democratic control. 13:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I agree. That's why I chose this kind of balloting, anyway. 13:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In america there are seperate elections for Govenor and Deputy (In my case it's called Luitenant). Marcus Villanova 20:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archive